


【九澤】Flamingo

by kanesilver



Series: 【歌曲衍生】 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Police and thief
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 警察與怪盜。
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Series: 【歌曲衍生】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711159
Kudos: 19





	【九澤】Flamingo

**Author's Note:**

> 開新坑了，名為【亂JB寫之歌曲衍生系列】
> 
> 其實是我有一張私心超愛的作業用BGM歌單，每次聽的時候都會忍不住腦洞大開，我一時手癢，就決定開坑了XDDDD
> 
> 這個坑大概會是個短篇合集吧，有靈感就寫，沒有或太懶就窗掉，沒錯，就是這麼REAL！（到底
> 
> 但後來發現最後寫出來的東西其實跟歌曲都沒什麼關係欸（咦）像這次的Flamingo明明是關於單戀的悲歌，我的劇情卻是——唔，反正很迷就對了，不過歌曲本來重要的就是氛圍嘛氛圍！而且系列名稱頭四個字不就已經解釋一切了嗎！亂JB寫！（是在大聲什麼
> 
> 抱歉因為很想跟大家聊聊所以很多廢話～關於本文，邏輯掉線，請勿太深究，OOC屬於我。
> 
> 如有雷同，也不奇怪吧，因為這個梗其實很沒創意，爛大街的梗XDDDDD

***

米津玄師/Flamingo

***

你便是紅鶴 

鮮艷的紅鶴 

翩翩起舞 搖搖晃晃 

1

在陳零九一行人終於趕到現場的時候，展覽館裡只剩下了殘餘在空氣中的催淚煙霧，陳零九戴著防毒面罩所以不受影響，視線投向場館的中央，本應放在玻璃展櫃裡的紅寶石項鍊早已不復存在，取而代之的是一個A5大小的米黃色信封。

把信封拆開，裡面放著的是一張材質高級的卡片，在燈光下泛著微微的珠光，四周鍍上了一條金邊，卡片的中央是電腦列印出來一行工整而簡潔的字。

【各位警官大人辛苦了，寶石我就先收走了。】

還有那個印在角落上，經過燙金處理而顯得格外優雅飛揚卻異常刺眼的英文字母。

【F】

三年了，他們追捕這位名為F的大盜已經接近三年的時間了，這次的紅寶石失竊案件，是那人犯下的第四起案子。

第一次接觸到F是陳零九剛加入警察局的四個月後，那時候，誰也沒想到，一宗發生在運送過程中的寶石盜竊會變成了他們現在最棘手而長年得不到解決的懸案。

陳零九可以篤定，F的背後一定有一個龐大的團體，包括出資的商家、安置在案發博物館展覽館裡的內應、政府官員，甚至還有警察的內鬼，要不然，一個活生生的人類犯下了如此惹人注目的罪案，怎麼可能連丁點痕跡都不留。

他們所得知的，就只有那人名為F的外號，文具店隨處可見的信封與卡片提供不了任何有用的線索，案發現場每次都被處理得乾乾淨淨，充其量就只有留下幾個被藥物或煙霧迷得神智不清昏昏沉沉的保安人員。

F的存在就如鬼魅，雖然不願意承認，但陳零九目前所掌握的資訊，的確都是那人有意而為之的挑釁。

驅使他繼續調查下去的是作為警察的使命感，從小就一直堅信著的正義，和那被一而再再而三地挑起的勝負欲。

儘管已經看了千百次，陳零九還是不厭其煩地把那段閉路電視的影像反覆觀看，試圖從中找出一絲一毫的破綻，然而每當錄影播放到那個最接近關鍵的一刻，畫面就會無情地變成了一片黑暗，等到影像再一次運行時，看到的就只有他們穿著全副武裝衝進去卻人去樓空的場景，紅寶石早就已經消失得無影無蹤。

「媽的。」

陳零九懊惱地低聲罵著，沉重的拳頭落在桌上，發出了一記悶悶的聲響。

2

Flamingo是記者傳媒為F取的外號。

獨立於雞群中的紅鶴，高傲得不可一世，目中無人，一如那人從不忌諱而向警察大方宣戰的姿態。

還有那人犯案的動機，似乎從來都不是為了自己，每一次案件發生了沒多久後城內的慈善團體就會收到一筆天價的巨額捐款，天下沒有那麼湊巧的事情，任誰都知道那筆突如其來的款項就是來自於變賣失竊寶物的贓款。

然而他們卻偏偏找不到證據，那筆錢在存到戶頭之前早就經過了重重關卡洗得清清白白，就算他們真的想再挖深一點調查，也總是會受到其他部門的百般阻撓，這也更加印證了陳零九認為F的背後有著強大支撐者的想法。

怪盜羅賓的故事竟然會發生在現實，陳零九感到不可置信，然而事實卻擺在眼前。

孤高如紅鶴，正義如火烈鳥。

這就是正義...嗎？陳零九不確定。

可社會的風氣卻把F吹捧成這個世代難得一見的蓋世英雄，崇拜、模仿甚至把F當成是偶像般信仰的人隨處可見，人們都說F不應該，也不值得被逮捕，只是遵守著自己職責的警察頓時成為了眾矢之的，屢屢碰釘更是讓他們淪落成大眾茶餘飯後的笑柄。

這樣的氛圍下警察的士氣自然低落，陳零九是那幾個為數不多仍在堅持的人，他又一次在部門留守到凌晨，回到家的時候已經是疲憊不堪的狀態。

然而長年查案訓練出來的直覺還是讓他在踏入家門的一瞬間意識到了家裡的異樣——有人，有誰進來了他的家。

他養的那隻貓咪早就在角落的小被上酣甜入睡了，顯然察覺不到主人此刻箭在弦上的警戒與敵意。陳零九小心翼翼地屏住氣息，一步一步走向那怪異氣氛所在的睡房，手上還緊緊抓著一件可以拿來當武器的硬物。

砰的一聲，睡房的門被猛力踹開，陳零九見不到有任何人的身影——只有那落在床鋪中央，一個他研究過無數遍，就連做夢也很難忘掉的信封，一個A5大小的米黃色信封。

【零九警官，借你一個領帶夾用一下。F】

陳零九馬上檢查自己的衣櫃，果然發現抽屜裡缺少了一個銀色的領帶夾。

3

管理員沒有留意到有陌生人出沒，閉路電視沒有拍到可疑的身影，沒有指紋，就算把信封帶回去了警局化驗，結果還是一樣——什麼都沒有。

要不是那張明晃晃出現在眼前的卡片與確實變得空蕩的抽屜，陳零九差點以為那一晚發生的事只是他的幻覺。

警局的電視播放著新聞，說是今天早上A市的三家孤兒院都同時收到了一批慷慨的捐款，兩筆來自國外，一筆則是由國內著名的慈善家捐出，收到這個情報的陳零九一行人從大清早開始就忙得焦頭爛額，但金錢的來源要不來自於捐款人的存款，要不來自於透過投資所賺的一批流動現金，至少在程序上都被紀錄得清清楚楚，這次的捐款人甚至高調得接受了電視台的訪問，說自己從小就在孤兒院裡長大，有了能力一定要回報社會云云，感人肺腑的說辭講得坦蕩激昂，讓人挑不出一絲瑕疵。

時事評論員為報導下了總結，「那是來自於億萬富翁的知恩圖報，還是來自於現代羅賓漢Flamingo的神祕饋贈？」

隔壁的同僚一下子把電視關掉，漆黑的螢幕瞬間倒映著陳零九眉頭深鎖的臉，那人伸了個懶腰，邊打哈欠邊說，「不要看了啦，影響心情。」

陳零九撇了下嘴巴，沒多說什麼便回頭繼續埋頭在桌上那些堆積如山的文件中。

然而他今天的狀態實在是太差了，文字彷彿變成了一個個難以解讀的亂碼來腦海裡飄來飄去，意識到大概是最近繃得太緊了，陳零九難得地向上司請了假。

但一回到家，那種熟悉的怪異感覺又再度襲來——有不屬於他的氣息出現了在家裡。

剎那間一種戰慄的感覺從脊椎直竄上腦門，是面對可能出現的危機腎上腺素分泌自然飆升的反應，是作為警察面對節節逼近的犯人那份充足的警戒和覺醒，但更多的，是如同在草原上發現了獵物的野狼一般，屬於狩獵者的刺激與興奮。

他一把把睡房的門推開，一襲黑衣黑褲的男人赫然就出現了在他的視線裡。

陳零九開口，「F？」

4

「嗨，零九警官。」

那人歪歪頭輕靠在他床邊，說話的聲音低沉而沙啞，竟是帶著虛弱的氣息。

陳零九這才看到，那人的一隻手正按住了腹部，骨節分明的手上沾滿了血污，黑色的衣服也染上了一灘暗紅的血跡，在漆黑的布料上乍一看來並不明顯。

陳零九皺皺眉，然後拿出了家裡的急救箱，坐到那人的旁邊幫他處理著傷口——他是很想把那人親手捉到警察局沒錯，但這也不代表他有著觀看頭號通緝犯死在自己家裡的惡趣味。

衣服的下擺被緩緩捲起，結了痂的傷口與濕噠噠的布料黏在了一起，拉扯所帶來的疼痛讓那人忍不住倒抽了一口涼氣。陳零九仔細地端詳著傷口，那應該是被類似於小刀的東西所傷的，大概有十公分長，但也不算太深，從結痂的程度來看血也已經差不多完全停住了。

他先用蒸餾水把棉花球沾濕擦去傷口附近的污漬，那人輕聲地問他，「警官大人，你不問我嗎？」

陳零九抬頭，「問什麼？」

這好像是他從發現F出現在房間後第一次直視那人的眼睛，陳零九發現，那人長著一張稜角分明的臉，高挺的鼻子，一雙薄唇像刀片一樣鋒利，而且皮膚很白，白到讓陳零九以為那人應該是個甚少在室外曬太陽的人，此刻更是因為失血而帶著點蒼白。

一頭黑髮略帶凌亂地散落在額前，微長的瀏海撇向耳側，另一邊的頭髮則是被剃短，露出了白晢乾淨的耳朵。一邊的耳朵戴著一顆黑色尖銳的釘子耳環，另外一隻戴著的是一個銀製的小圈。帥氣，不羈，是陳零九對那人的印象。

說真的，他這副長相，說他是當紅的電影明星也完全綽綽有餘。

那人勾起嘴角，笑容帶著點狡黠，「問我為什麼會受傷，問我為什麼會在這裡啊。」

喵——

一聲懶懶的貓叫聲倏地奪去了陳零九的注意力，他家的貓咪在房間門前慢慢地經過，再懶洋洋地甩了下尾巴，陳零九這才突然好奇，到底眼前這個人的身上有著何種魔力，可以連他一貫認生的小貓都能治得貼貼服服的，竟然容許一個陌生人在家裡大模斯樣地霸佔著地盤。

但他很快就回過神來，繼續低頭清理著傷口，他回道，「在這裡問沒有意義，要問就在法庭上問。」

確實，他對那人的疑問簡直多到三天三夜都問不完——怎麼逃過嚴密的監控、怎麼把贓物迅速轉賣出去再將黑錢洗白、到底有什麼人在幕後協助他，還有那個最核心的問題——為什麼，到底為什麼要犯罪。

但縱使陳零九懷著滿滿的疑問，他也沒天真到認為只要他現在在這裡問了，那人就會誠實的回答。

這個答案似乎是逗笑了那人，尖尖的虎牙從咧開的唇間探出頭來，「看在零九警官今天救了我一命的份上，我讓你問一條問題吧，」他瞇了瞇眼睛，「我以我的人格保證，絕對不說謊。」

5

其實陳零九很想說，明明就是個通緝犯而已，跟他談什麼人格。

然而那人的姿態實在是太過坦然，張揚得有如那在卡片上跋扈飛揚的F字，坦蕩得似乎他真的就是世人口中所說的蓋世英雄。陳零九發現了，即便這人現在是負傷甚至是近乎於身陷囹圄的狀態，他也從未散發過一絲一毫狼狽不堪的氣息，明明他把自己困在了一名警察的家，脆弱的傷口更是全然暴露了在人前，這個人也一直抱持著悠然自得的樣子，彷彿一切都在他的掌控之中。

他就像一隻屏息以待的豹子，待獵人疏於防備的一刻，就會立刻冷酷無情地撲上來把獵人的脈搏咬斷。

陳零九想了想，開口，「為什麼是我？」他暗了暗眼神，又再重覆了一遍，「為什麼要盯上我？」

那人眨眨眼睛，故意跟他兜著圈，「哦？你是說為什麼要跑到你家裡來喔，」他裝著在思考的模樣，說道，「我今天在路上遇到仇家埋伏了，受了傷可不想橫屍街頭，剛好你的家就在附近，我想正氣凜然的零九警官一定不會對我見死不救，所以就上來了。」

話語間對陳零九的獻媚之辭自然是沒有用，陳零九把消毒藥水沾在了藥棉上，用鉗子夾著一下子便往那人的傷口上擦，毫不留情的動作讓那人瞬間痛得倒抽一口氣，還低聲地罵了句髒話。

那人蹙著眉，「看不出來警官大人你有虐待傾向欸。」

陳零九冷冷地回應，連頭也沒抬，「活該。」

然而這個過於冷淡的回答卻讓這位神秘的大盜再度笑了出來，他看著陳零九認真的眉眼，歛去嘴邊的笑意，輕聲地說，「其實我們很早以前就見過了。」

「記得三年多前的那起中央大街銀行搶劫案嗎？」他繼續說道，語氣溫和得讓陳零九忽然有著那人是在講床邊故事的錯覺，「我是當時的其中一個人質。」

陳零九的記憶隨著那人的話回到了那個驚險的一天——那是陳零九當了警察後處理的第一宗案子，犯人要狹銀行職員交出五百萬現金，職員不就範，立刻通知了警察，犯人馬上拿出了刀子恐嚇，全場的職員與客戶一行二十多個人頓時變成了人質，被他逼迫沿著牆壁蹲下投降。沒想到，眼前這位享負盛名的大盜，居然也曾經在那二十幾個人裡面。

他記得搶劫的犯人是一名遭遇了無理裁員的化工廠工人，妻子更是雪上加霜的跟了其他的男人在一夜之間帶同著所有存款消失，生活霎時失去了寄託，在走投無路之下終於走上了犯罪這條路。

男人哭喊著，「我一生勤勤懇懇什麼東西都沒有做錯！這個世界為什麼要這樣對我！正義什麼的根本就是狗屁的垃圾，快點給我錢——有了錢，我就能繼續的活下去！」他突然掀開了衣服，「如果不給，我就跟你們一起同歸於盡！」

男人的衣服下，赫然綁著一枚土製炸彈。

有人忍不住大聲尖叫著哭了出來，那刺耳的聲音煽動著犯人的神經，讓他的情緒一時又更加激動，「不要吵！再吵就炸死你們！」

陳零九就是在這個時候站了出來，他大聲地反駁著，「什麼叫做你沒有做錯，你現在做的事情就是一件天大的錯事！」

男人回過頭來，眼神找不到焦點而顯得煥散，「你、你說什麼？」

「的確，你因為失去了工作而感到無助，也因為失去了妻子而感到怨恨，但我認為，你所相信的正義都還是存在的，最起碼，你是一個可以挺起胸膛活得堂堂正正的人，」陳零九一字一句地說道，每一個字都講得鏗鏘有力，「但過了今天，你連最基本的堂堂正正都做不到了。你從今天開始，徹徹底底的輸了。」

男人失神地瞪著眼睛，一直高舉著炸彈開關的手也因為一時鬆懈而緩緩放下，陳零九跟他的同伴瞄準了這一剎那的時機，衝上去把犯人制伏在地，成功地解救了這起案子。

當時的舉動可算是憑著陳零九初出茅廬的那份熱血與衝動，慶幸他看得出來對方無意真正地傷人才敢使出這麼兵行險著的一招——但...現前的這個男人呢？他真實的意圖究竟是什麼？

清理傷口的步驟已經到了尾聲，陳零九把最後一塊藥棉丟掉，抬眼瞥向這位被稱為英雄的罪犯，「所以呢？你就被我感動得要變成怪盜羅賓了？」

「對啊，」那人倒也沒反駁，反而輕輕笑了一下，「我想看一下，我跟你所相信的正義，最後到底誰會嬴。」

6

時間停在了一瞬。

空氣的流動變得緩慢，四目相對的剎那，那人深褐色的瞳孔抓住了陳零九的全部思緒，他看到了那人那雙直率而坦蕩的眼眸，在眼底流轉閃爍的光影，凝結在半空纖長而濃密的眼睫毛——他彷彿都能數得到那裡到底有著多少根。或許這不是一個拿來形容盜竊犯很恰當的詞語，陳零九卻不可遏止地想到了光明磊落四個字，他垂下眼簾，先那人一步移開了視線，因為他有預感，要是繼續看下去，他鐵定會往那個未知的世界陷得更深。

從此以後，黑與白，光與暗，界線將會變得模糊不清。

他在那人已經清潔妥當的傷口上貼上敷料再用繃帶裹住，那人慢慢地站了起來，跟他道謝。

那人從容地笑著，「警官大人，確定不用現在逮捕我喔？」

面對溢於言表的挑釁，陳零九淡淡地說，「現在逮捕你，充其量也只是個私闖民宅的現行犯，頂多再加一條家居盜竊，」陳零九哼笑了一下，「那個領帶夾就當我送你好了，你知道你值得更大的罪名。」

那人挑了挑眉，「哇被警官大人這麼稱讚，我該是開心還是害怕？」

然後他走近了陳零九，輕聲說，「謝謝你哦，零九警官。」

說著竟輕輕地給了陳零九一個擁抱。

神秘高傲的紅鶴在耳邊低語著，溫柔低沉的噪音讓你以為那是來自天堂的頌讚，卻原來是魔鬼毒蛇口中那道危險的吐信。

眼前突然開始變得模糊，發現到那人原來手上正拿著什麼類似噴霧的東西時，陳零九失去了意識。

他在半小時後才慢慢地睜開了眼睛，男人曾經出現過的房間被徹底地抹去了痕跡，連半根頭髮絲都不剩。他家的貓走過來在他的大腿上蹭了一下，似是在關心他的貼心舉動讓陳零九忍俊不禁，伸手揉了揉貓咪的頭，小貓得悉了主人沒大礙後，舔舔爪子也就轉身離去。

不對，那人還是有留下一點什麼的。

在床頭櫃上的是一張那人留下來的紙條，不是精緻的信封與卡片，而是陳零九辦公桌上隨處可見的便條紙，那人用圓珠筆在上面寫道。

【謝謝你的領帶夾，下次我挑一個回送你吧，相信我，我的品味比你好。】

【By the way，我叫鋒澤，F是來自FENG ZE的F。】

陳零九一下子笑了出來，他甚至連這個叫做鋒澤的名字是真是假都不能確定——但是...那人說下次會送他一個領帶夾？

陳零九笑笑，決定不把這張紙條帶回警察局，而是放在了抽屜裡，關了起來。

好像挺值得期待的。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一些關於劇情設定的碎碎念補充。
> 
> F大盜，鋒澤是假名，殷龍才是真名。
> 
> 鋒澤的確是因為09才開始犯罪的，09一直在明裡查案，鋒澤也一直在暗地裡觀察著他，等他做好準備就開始出現在09家裡大模斯樣地挑釁。但受傷純粹是意外，鋒澤順勢利用這件事測試一下09的反應，大概是一種想試探「你是不是真的值得成為我對手」的概念。
> 
> 記得文裡關於鋒澤像豹的那句話嗎，這是09的貓對鋒澤沒有敵意的原因，一種同屬貓科動物的親近（？）
> 
> 沒錯，掰超硬，怎樣！XDDDDD


End file.
